


New Faces, Old Scars

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: Moriyama Family [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, This has my oc vampire family in it, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moriyama family has just moved into the property next to the Sakamaki property after an 'accident' took their father from them. The five brothers all have their own scars, but the Sakamaki brothers, the Mukami brothers, and Yui just may be able to bring this reclusive family out of the protective little world that the eldest, Suguro, has built around them.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>Summary sucks a little, story is better.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------<br/>THIS HAS CHILD RAPE, ABUSE, MENTAL BREAKDOWNS, EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWNS, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SELECTIVE MUTISM, SELF HATE, JUST A BUNCH OF DARK SHIT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurama stared out the car window as it drove him and his family to their new home. He sighed as he thought about the reason for the sudden move. Thier father had recently died an 'accident' involving his oldest brother and a gun. He looked over when he felt his younger twin, Okami, take his hand. 'You okay?', he sent through their connection. The two of them have always had the ability to communicate through thought, just like they could understand what animals were saying. Naraku, their youngest brother, had repeatedly joked that they had taken 'open minds' too literally.

'I'm fine, Okami.', Kurama sent back. 'I know when you're lying, Kurama.', his brother retorted. Kurama mentally sighed, he really didn't like his twin some days. 'I am fine, Okami. Drop it.', he mentally growled. Okami dropped his hand, huffing, and replying, 'Fine. But don't come crying to me later.' "If you two are going to keep glaring at each other, at least do it where it doesn't bother any of the rest of us.", Naraku snarked from across the car. "Naraku. Enough.", Suguro, the oldest, growled from the other side of Maru. Maru was selectively mute, had been since he was eight. He was also the second oldest of the brothers.

Naraku grumbled but sat back against his seat. Maru looked back and forth between his squabbling siblings with a worried look on his face. He pantomimed something very inappropriate while looking questioningly at the twins. Kurama and Okami both blushed, shaking their heads quickly before glaring out of their respective windows. "I think we're almost there.", Suguro stated in an attempt to lighten the mood, which failed miserably. He sighed, leaning back in his seat. The car came to a stop in front of a large mansion, pulling away after the five brothers had all their bags out of it. The siblings walked through the gate, towards the front door.

When they walked into the house, they all shivered at the cold, unforgiving atmosphere in it. Suguro set his bags down, turning to his younger brothers. "Alright, everyone pick a room and start unpacking. We meet back here in two hours for dinner. I want punctuality, people.", he said. Suguro walked upstairs, followed at intervals by his brothers. He walked into a room at random, finding that it was painted a dark green. Perfect for him. He sat down on the bed already in the room, sighing. He rubbed around the eyepatch over his left eye, a constant reminder of why he had to protect his brothers from everything and anything.

His own mother had stabbed his eye out with the heel of her shoe when he was just eight. He had moved on from it, but he had never forgiven her for tormenting and torturing his brothers. He sighed once more and began unpacking. When that was finished he went back downstairs, only to find Maru passed out on the couch in the living room. He chuckled, laying ablanket over him. Maru could sleep anywhere, a perk of being narcoleptic. Suguro still remembered when Maru stopped talking. It had been after he had suffered too much of their mother's verbal abuse. His self-hatred had boiled over.

Maru had always been able to create things out of nothing, but his control over it was shaky at best. His hatred had manifested into a sentient being, which had taken over his mind. Suguro had eventually brought him back to himself, but after two more incidents, Maru had realized that his Hatred came out when he spoke, especially. So he stopped talking. It had broken Suguro's heart to see Maru struggle with communication the first few years. Sign language hadn't been an option because Maru's memory was too spotty. He never remembered most things. Eventually, they all had gotten better at understanding Maru's unique form of communication.

Suguro walked into the kitchen, popping a lemon lollipop into his mouth on the way, finding Okami there, but no Kurama. "Where's Kurama?", he asked. Okami looked up at him. The two were almost identical, almost because while Okami had a red right eye and an orange left eye, Kurama's eyes were switched. Otherwise, they both looked the same. "Knocking down a wall to connect our rooms.", Okami replied. "Huh. You'd think I would've heard that.", Suguro stated.

"Mhm. Naraku is outside in the back forest.", Okami said. "Is he hanging nooses in the trees again?", Suguro asked in weary defeat. Ever since Suguro and Maru's mother, Cecilia, had killed the twins and Naraku's mother, Namine, all three of them had had a morbid obsession with all things dead. The twins dug up freshly buried corpses and turned them into dolls, and Naraku raised the dead, a talent be had had ever since he was a child, indiscriminately for his 'corpse tea parties', as he called them. Okami nodded, munching on a piece of mint chocolate.

The twins had always had different tastes in almost everything. They agreed on everything or were trying to rip each other's heads off. They argued over whether buttons (Kurama) or bows (Okami) were better. Whether mint (Okami) or strawberry (Kurama) was better. Even which one of them was the better twin. Kurama was adamant that it was him because he was older, to which Okami would fume that they were only five minutes apart. Okami constantly stated it was him because he was smarter, to which Kurama would start raving about how intelligence wasn't everything, and 'just because you know things written in books doesn't mean your smarter' or even stating 'book smart is not the same thing as street smart'.

Suguro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He walked back upstairs, flopping face-first onto his bed. He still had at least half an hour before the designated meeting time, so he decided to take this time to get a little rest. But no sooner had he closed his remaining eye, that he heard a crash, followed by muffled cursing come from downstairs. He sighed (he had been doing that a llt lately) and resolved himself to not getting any rest whatsoever, getting up to see what was going on now. If only he had known what that would set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui had been thoroughly confused when she saw the car drive past the Sakamaki house. Cars almost never came out this way, unless it was the Mukami brothers. But they were already there. She was even more confused when Ayato, who was sitting next to her, tensed up when the car drove past.

"Ayato? Is something wrong?", she asked. "It's nothing.", Ayato said quickly, "Just thought I smelled something. I was wrong."

Now Yui was really worried. Ayato never admitted he was wrong. He always had to be the best, and be right about everything. If it was something that Ayato said he was wrong over... she didn't want to think about what it might be.

"Oi. What the hell was with that car driving past?", ah, that was Subaru.

Subaru came downstairs, looking as pissed off as ever. "How the hell should I know?", Ayato shot back, bristling. "You're the one sitting out here with the human.", Subaru retorted. "That doesn't mean I know what was up with that car!", Ayato growled.

Yui watched this exchange with bated breath, waiting for a full-blown fight to break out, but before that could happen, Reiji walked downstairs as well. "If you both would kindly be quiet, I'd rather not have to listen to the two of you be idiots.", he said harshly. Both Ayato and Subaru shut up immediately, able to tell that Reiji wasn't in a good mood and could very well kill both of them.

The Mukami brothers stood at the landing on the stairs watching the exchange, as Shu, Kanato, and Laito came to investigate what the commotion was about. Although Shu had probably only come down to tell everyone to "shut up and let me sleep".

Ruki especially was watching closely, a protective hand on Azusa and Kou's shoulders in case a fight did break out. He wasn't about to let the two of them be hurt by the Sakamaki brothers' inability to cooperate. Yuma could most likely take care of himself, but Azusa wouldn't care if he got himself hurt, and Kou wasn't exactly known for fighting.

"Why don't we just go see where it was going. If we can't find it again it's not something to worry over yet. If we do find it we'll know who it is and where.", he suggested. Reiji nodded, seeing the logic to this plan. A few moments later, they were all in there respective cars and driving down the road after the car from a few minutes prior.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes until they saw a group of boys around their age group unpacking a car trunk. They all only carried a maximum of two bags, and looked a little worse for wear.

The first one looked to be about the oldest. He was the tallest out of all of them, had wavy hair that faded from green on top to blue on bottom and reached his shoulders, and had an eyepatch over his right eye. He wore dark green, short sleeved jacket that reached just above his waist, a light green, long sleeved shirt that reached just under his hips, dark green skinny jeans, and knee high, bright green chucks.

The second one was more difficult to see. He had a large hood pulled over his face, which was halfway covered by burgundy hair. The hood was a light red-purple, while the rest of the shirt was white. He had blue eyes from the look of it, lighter than Shu's. He also wore baggy, gray jeans and beat-up looking sneakers. He only had one bag over his shoulder, and didn't seem to talk at all.

The next two were obviously twins, but not perfectly identical. They both had two different eye colors, but they were switched. They both had blue hair, but one's seemed lighter than the other's. One looked to be a little taller than the other, too. And their hair was parted in opposite directions. They also seemed to be having a silent argument.

The first twin wore a light blue vest over a dark blue, long sleeved button-up, blue jeans rolled up to the knees, and dark blue high tops. He also wore what looked like a collar with a large button sewn into the main part, and an inverted cross hanging from where the bottom of the collar tapered off into a point in front.

The second twin wore a dark blue vest over a light blue, long sleeved button-up, blue jeans that weren't rolled up, and light blue high tops. He also had a collar, too, but it was a simple black band. He had a bowtie on, whereas the other didn't.

After the fifth and final boy exited the car, Yui heard Kanato's breath catch. The boy had black hair fading into purple, gold eyes, pale skin, and was carrying a stuffed bat. She could see why Kanato would like him. He wore a purple vest over a black, short sleeved button-up, black shorts, and had nothing on his feet. He also wore a collar with metal bat and a small siver bell on it. His eyes were either fixed on the ground in front of him, one of the other boys, or on his stuffed bat.

The five boys walked into the house without noticing them, and all of them exited their respective cars. "Well, I'd say it's time to investigate these new neighbors, huh, Ruki?", Kou grinned. "Yes, I believe so. These five do seem rather odd.", Ruki replied. As this conversation took place, Yui looked at the large house the five strange boys went into, and she couldn't help but feel like this just might be the start of something good.


	3. Chapter 3

Suguro walked quickly down the stairs, coming to a stop at the bottom, where Kurama and Okami were picking up glass from a picture they had knocked over. Suguro sighed once again, going over and kneeling down next to them. "Honestly, can neither of you avoid breaking something for five minutes?", he teased warmly. The twins had the decency to look sheepish. "We didn't mean to.", Okami defended. "It just happened.", Kurama added.

"Yes, well, that doesn't clean this mess up, so one of you go find a broom.", Suguro stated. Okami got up to search for one, while Kurama resumed picking up glass shards. "So... how are you and Okami holding up?", Suguro asked after a moment. "We're... fine, I guess.", Kurama replied slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "No problems?", Suguro pressed. "We always have problems. All of us do. But no, no immediate problems. We talked, if that's what you're wondering.", Kurama answered.

"That's good. I worry about both of you.", Suguro said. " You worry about all of us. You're like a mother hen.", Kurama laughed. "I'm your older brother, I have a right to.", Suguro defended. Okami came back with a broom a moment later. The three of them cleaned up the rest of the glass, and Suguro moved to pick the picture, which was facing down, up. The twins tensing up did not escape his attention. He understood why they tensed when he saw what picture it was.

Smiling at him from the picture, a newborn Naraku in her arms, was Namine Moriyama, the woman who had been more of a mother to him than his own. He stared at the picture for a moment, his face hidden from view, before he grinned at the twins, and said, "She really was beautiful, wasn't she? We'll have to get a new piece of glass for this soon, and hang it up." The twins visibly relaxed. Suguro set the picture down, a sad look in his remaining eye. It always hurt when he saw the effects of their father's treatment of them.

The bastard had ignored Okami's very existence for the longest time, unless he did something wrong. Then he would beat Okami within an inch of his life, or as close as he could get, all things considered. It made Okami so depressed that he would regularly stick his head underwater. On the other hand, he paid too much attention to Kurama. He had done things to the older twin that made Suguro want to bring him back to life just so he could tear him apart again. He had raped Kurama so many times that the only one who could touch him without making him hyperventilate was Okami.

A knock at the door brought him out of his darker thoughts. The twins were tensed up again, Naraku had come in from the back, bare feet covered in dirt and a rope hanging around his throat, and Maru had sleepily moved to the entrance to the foyer, hiding behind his hood. Suguro moved slowly to the door, reaching for the knob and turning it. He pulled the door open a fraction and peered out with his only eye. Standing on the doorstep was a group of people, some looking like they would rather be elsewhere.

"Can I help you all?", Suguro asked. "My name is Yui Komori. It's nice to meet you. We live down the street, actually. We wanted to come say hello and to introduce ourselves.", a blond girl with pink eyes stated, smiling. "That's very nice of you, but we would really rather just be left alone.", Suguro said. "Actually, I would love to meet them.", Naraku contradicted loudly. Suguro hissed at him to be quiet but the damage had been done. "Who is that?", a boy with purple hair and eyes asked, a teddy bear clutched to his chest.

Naraku roughly shoved Suguro out of the way, much to his chagrin, and opened the door all the way. "My name's Naraku. And you?", he said, head tilted to the side and stuffed bat held tightly. "Kanato. I like your bat. Is it hand-made?", the boy asked. "Mhm. My older brothers made it for me.", Naraku replied. "Oh, wow. That's cool.", Kanato said. Suguro was about to reply when a voice he hadn't heard in years spoke up. "Well, I suppose the freaks are bonding. How lovely."


	4. Chapter 4

Yui's eyes widened at the hateful sounding voice, seeing the boy with the hood slap his hands over his mouth with a look that was nothing short of terror. The oldest sped straight over to him, grabbing him around the arm and pulling him down a hall. Naraku clutched his bat tighter to his chest, a nervous laugh escaping him. "Ignore Maru. He has... issues.", he said.

"What did he mean by freaks?", Kanato asked, head tilted to the side, but all tha Sakamakis could feel the dangerous aura coming from him. Naraku looked down to his bat, not making eye contact, back straight and shoulders back. "Nothing. He didn't mean anything.", he said quietly. All of a sudden his head shot up, his golden eyes brightening. He grabbed Kanato's wrist, pulling him into the house, shouting, "C'mon, you have to see my doll collection!"

Yui and the others were left at the door with the twins. "It's... nice to meet you all, I guess.", the one with the bowtie said, "I'm Okami, this is my twin brother, Kurama." "Older twin brother.", the other one stated. "By five minutes.", Okami growled. "Still older.", Kurama sang. Okami growled and glared at him.

Just then the oldest one came back in, the one in the hood nowhere to be seen. "Sorry about that. Maru has no filter.", he said, "My name is Suguro Moriyama." The boys all introduced themselves, and Suguro looked at the twins. "Kurama, go keep an eye on Naraku. Okami, make sure Maru isn't woken up.", he stated. "Yes, Suguro.", the twins said, disappearing in opposite directions. Suguro looked deep in thought for a moment, before he invited them inside.

Kou, Laito, Ayato, and Ruki looked around the house as they were led to a parlor. Suguro sat down in an armchair by a window, while Yui and the others either took seats around the room or remained standing. Suguro pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket, shuffling them while he watched something out the window. He pulled out a card from the deck without looking, holding it up to inspect it. "The ace of spades again.", he muttered.

Suguro sighed, and said, "So what did you all really come here for." It wasn't a question. "We came here to evaluate whether or not you and your family are a threat to us.", Reiji was always one to get straight to the point. "I can assure you that my brothers and I are anything but threatening.", Suguro stated, a sickly sweet smile on his face. Yui noticed a small pink ring spread out from the card in Suguro's hand, and she wasn't the only one.

"What the hell was that?", Kou asked, "There's something off with that card." Suguro sighed, and said, "It's quite simple. The card is a conduit for my power. I can either make someone feel any emotion I wish, or I can feed off of those emotions. I was just trying to calm the room down. I don't feeling all of this negative emotion coming off of you all."

"I see. And are you the only one in your family with... unique abilities?", Reiji asked. "Of course not. Maru can create anything out of nothing. The twins can communicate telepathically with any animal and each other. And Naraku can raise the dead.", Suguro listed off nonchalantly. Yui was becoming more nervous with every word.

"Look Batty. The little human child is afraid. How cute.", came Naraku's voice from right behind her. Yui jumped and yelped, clutching her racing heart. "Naraku. What have I told you about doing that.", Suguro chastised. "To not do it.", Naraku rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him. Kanato walked in after him, a small smile on his face.

"Even though if it was one of the twins who did it, you wouldn't care...", Naraku grumbled, "Speaking of which..." Okami appeared behind Azusa, who was sitting on a couch, and started palying with his beret. "This would look so much cuter on you if it had a bow or two...", he mumbled.

"You and the bows, good god, give it a rest.", Kurama said from behind Kou, who turned around at the voice. "Hmm... a few buttons here and there would look adorable on you, sweetheart.", he giggled. "And you tell ME to give it a rest...", Okami grumbled. "Both of you, cut it out. This is neither the time nor the for this.", Suguro ordered. "Yes, big brother.", they said together.

Maru walked in then, hiding his mouth behind his shirt, and hiding even more of his face in his hood. He walked over to stand behind Suguro, not looking at any of the Sakamakis or Mukamis. The twins moved to stand behind Naraku. Suguro grinned at them, flashing his fangs, and said, "I can already tell that we'll get along marvelously."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the scene where Naraku shows Kanato his 'doll' collection. sorry it's short.

Nraku pulled Kanato along behind him by the wrist, deeper into the manor until they came to a set of large double doors. Naraku pulled him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. Inside, the room was filled with life size dolls in various positions around a long table covered in cakes, tea, and other sweets. "What do you think? The twins make them for me.", Naraku's voice wavered with nerves as Kanato looked around the room. Kanato walked over to the table, sitting next to a doll with shoulde length blonde curls, and pink buttons for eyes.

"I like this one. It reminds me of Yui.", he said quietly. The doll wore a simple pink dress with a ruffled skirt and short sleeves, her pale pink stockings coming to mid thigh, and a pair of black dress shoes adorned her feet. She sat with her head slightly bowed, her hands folded in her lap, ankles crossed, and soft pink lips pulled into a small pout. Naraku walked over to the chair she was in, placing a hand on her shoulder, and the doll jerked, head pulling up and turning to face Kanato. Kanato looked at her with slight amazement and shock.

"I can bring them to life. They're dead, so it's not hard.", Naraku said. Kanato looked at him with a strange expression, before saying, "You and I aren't so different. You're pretty cute, you know?" Naraku blushed, stuttering, as Kanato stood up, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Naraku may as well have melted for all that simple gesture made him warm inside. "I like you. And I think that maybe it might turn into more. Opposites attract but likes are better.", Kanato said, lacing his fingers with Naraku's. "I-I l-like you, t-too...", Naraku squeaked, flushing dark red and hiding his face in his free hand.

Kanato pulled his hand away, kissing his forehead. "Let's keep this between us and see where it goes for now, okay?", he asked. Naraku nodded, not wanting to imagine the rant his overprotective oldest brother would go on if he found out. Just then, a bell chimed on the wall, and Naraku pulled back, saying, "S-suguro wants us in the s-study." He pulled Kanato after him, trying to reign in his burning blush before any of his brothers noticed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating! I haven't been able to get enough time to lately, so I made this chapter longer than normal!

Maru watched from his perch on the roof as the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers walked around the back garden, HIS garden, full of HIS roses, and they should all just d- no, that train of thought wasn't his own, it was His. Maru hated Him, He always came out at the worst times, making Maru say horrid things that he didn't mean. Maru wished that He would just disappear for good already, but sadly that day didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Maru jumped down from the roof, swinging into his new room. It wasn't very decorated, just a hammock in the center of the room, a stereo against the wall, a dresser across the room, a few pictures and his laptop on top.

The walls and ceiling were deep blue, with black lines running over them that he had been slowly painting for a few hours or so, resembling roses. He flopped into his hammock, his arms hanging over the edges, and pulled his clunky headphones over his ears, blasting OMFG's Hello. His eyes had almost slid shut when a crash sounded outside, followed by a curse, and he jolted up. Maru slid out of his hammock, moving shakily over to the window.

Maru's eyes widened when he saw that the fountain in the garden had a large hole in the side of it, cracks spiraling out from it. Maru clutched his head as He started raving about how whoever had done that would die a violent, bloody death, and made his way outside. Maru took a deep breath, swallowing shakily, before speaking clearly, startling everyone around. "Who did this?", Maru said, his voice shaking, whether from anger or nerves was unclear. "I'm very sorry for Subaru's destructive outburst. I will pay to have the damages fixed.", the one with glasses, Reiji stated.

Maru looked at the damage, running one hand over the cracks. "No need. I can fix it.", Maru murmured, a blue light surrounding his hand and glowing in his eyes as pieces of marble formed under his hand, fitting themselves in the hole, the cracks disappearing in an instant. Maru sat down on the repaired fountain, yawning widely, his eyes drooping. "Fuck... You all interrupted my sleep with this. I'm tired...", Maru mumbled, his eyes almost closed. "While that display was impressive, I should hope that you are not anything like that good for nothing bum over there.", Reiji said, adjusting his glasses.

Maru looked over to said 'bum', stating, "I have narcolepsy. I can't help when I sleep." He laid down on the marble fountain, watching the stars twinkle dimly. "Suguro has found me asleep in the pantry before. I don't even remember what I was in there for...", Maru drawled lazily, looking over at Reiji. He had to admit, Reiji was good-looking, and so was Shu. And from what Maru could tell, Reiji didn't take shit from anyone so maybe he would be just the person to punish Maru for His outbursts where Suguro wouldn't.

Call him a masochist, but Maru did crave punishment every once in a while. It wasn't like he was the only one out of his siblings to do so. Okami actively sought punishment from Kurama by being a brat. Although the form of punishment that Okami craved was usually either suffocation or drowning, two things that Maru wanted to stay as far away from as possible. The punishment Maru wanted was normally either a spanking or, and Suguro thought that this one was just plain odd, humiliation.

Maru opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) when his arm was grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. "I do not appreciate being ignored when I ask a question.", Reiji growled. Maru meant to apologize, he really did, but what came out instead was, "Do I look like I give a fuck?" Reiji's eyes widened while Shu snorted in amusement, before narrowing to dark red slits that made Maru shiver for some reason. "You obviously have never been taught any manners. I will personally see to that being fixed.", Reiji growled, pulling him through the garden to a small opening in the rose bushes, where Maru had made a makeshift bed out of blankets, trees hiding the small space from view of the house.

Maru made a small noise of protest as he was thrown on the cushioned pile, Reiji climbing on top of him. "How did you- gah!", Maru's question was cut off by Reiji changing their position so that Maru was bent over his knee. "We found it when we were looking around the garden. It's pretty well hidden, none of the others had a clue it was here.", and that was when Maru realised that Shu had followed them into the small space. "I know you can close the gap. If you truly don't want me to do this to you, then don't close it. If you do want this, then close it now.", Reiji said, pulling Maru's pants down, making him blush dark red. Maru bit his lip for a second before a flash of blue appeared, and the opening was gone.

Maru looked back at Reiji, still biting his lip, and wriggled his ass, wanting Reiji to start already. "Oh? Is there something you would like? You'll have to ask for it. Consider this the beginning of your manner lessons.", Reiji said, smirking evily. Maru glared, before his mouth opened without his permission, and out flew, "If I wanted a lecture on manners I would have gone to my brother, so hurry the fuck up and get on with it." Reiji's smirk dropped, and his hand came down hard on Maru's ass, a gasp flying from his mouth as he gripped the blanket. "Is that the best you can do? My mother smacked me harder than that when I was a kid.", He growled, and Maru had never been happier about it than he was right now.

A flurry of hits stung against his ass, gasps and moans flying from Maru's mouth, as well as His hateful comments, spurring Reiji on even more, until Shu finally moved forward, gripping Maru's chin. "Obviously, you need help shutting up. So why don't you put that lewd mouth to better use.", Shu said, pulling his hard cock out of his pants. Maru eagerly took it into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking. Shu groaned lowly as Maru worked him with his mouth, Reiji continuing his hits until Maru's ass was dark red and stinging just from the air hitting it. Maru whimpered around Shu when Reiji kneaded his ass, his fingers stroking over his entrance.

Maru pulled off of Shu long enough to plead, "Please, please, please fuck me, I need it so very badly, please." "Such a naughty boy, being turned on so much from a spanking. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you said those things on purpose just to get to this point.", Shu purred, pulling Maru into a passionate kiss, dominating it easily. Reiji pushed two fingers into Maru without warning, making him cry out into Shu's mouth. Reiji quickly stretched Maru's entrance, pulling out soon, making Maru whine unhappily. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you remember this.", Reiji said, pulling his stiff member out of his pants and lining up with Maru's entrance, sliding all the way in in one thrust.

Maru cried out in pleasured pain, breaking away from Shu and arching back against Reiji. He moaned as Reiji started an unforgiving pace, hitting his prostate after only a few thrusts, making him scream out in ecstasy. Shu grabbed Maru's chin again, bringing him down to his member and pushing his head forward. "We wouldn't want any of the others to come looking for us, now would we? Better shut that pretty mouth up quick.", Shu growled as Maru swallowed it down again. From the spanking to this, Maru knew he wouldn't last long and in a few more thrusts he came harder than he ever had before, clenching tight around Reiji, pulling him down with him.

Shu thrust into his mouth a few more times before spilling down his throat, a low groan escaping his lips. Maru did his best to swallow all of it, but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth. He panted up at Shu, knowing his eyes must be glowing bright blue by now. At the very least He seemed to be just as satisfied as Maru was. Reiji pulled out of him, and Maru collapsed on his side, curling up slightly and shivering at the feeling of Reiji's cum leaking out of him.

"I sincerely hope that you don't think we're done here. You still need to work on your manners.", Reiji said with a sadistic grin that made Maru's breath catch. It was going to be a long night for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long

Kou sat upright in the bed he was using. Ruki and Reiji had decided that the two families would stay the night. Kou had been trying to sleep when the sound of muffled sobbing reached his ears. He stood up, quietly walking out of the room, and almost running into subaru's chest. "What are you doing awake?", Kou whispered, looking around the hallway.

"I heard someone crying. I thought you were having another nightmare.", Subaru answered quietly, much different from his normal shouting. "It came from down the hall. Come on.", Kou started down the hall, listening for the sobbing that had by now quieted slightly. "It's coming from in there.", Subaru whispered, pointing to a set of double doors. Kou pulled one open, silently gliding into what looked like a library. "Over here.", Kou said, walking over to the barely glowing fireplace.

One of the twins from earlier was laying on the couch in front of it, curled into a ball, whimpering and sobbing quietly. Kou almost reached out to touch his shoulder, when the boy flinched, and an all too familiar plea reached his ears. "No...please, stop it, please...no, don't, please...", the vampire whimpered almost inaudibly. Kou's stomach twisted into knots, an awful sick feeling settling, and he felt like gagging. He had gone through the same thing as a child.

He steeled his nerves, grit his teeth, and shook the boy awake. The reaction was unavoidable, and expected. The boy, and now that his eyes were open Kou realized it was Kurama, wrenched away from his hands almost violently, scrambling across the floor to get away. His eyes were clouded over from terror and horrid memories, and he didn't seem to realize where he was going or who was with him or even where he was. Subaru moved to grab him by the arm, but Kou's arm shot out to block him.

Kurama trembled in a corner of the library, staring at them with wide, unseeing eyes, mumbling under his breath, things that sounded horribly like 'daddy, please, no...' to Kou. After maybe twenty minutes, Kurama began to calm down, the haze lifting from his eyes, remembering that he was in the library, that his father was dead and burned. He looked over at Kou and Subaru, and realized with horror that someone outside of his family had seen him like that. He swallowed, standing up shakily, and flinched when Kou took a step towards him. "It's okay...", Kou soothed, "I know what you've been through... The pain, the terror, the sick feeling, the shame... I understand all of it."

"Y...you have...?", Kurama's voice was barely there, a whisper of breath. Kou nodded, and took another step towards him, his hands raised in front of him. "I'm not going to touch you. I know that will only make it worse. But talking about it makes it better. Believe me, it does. It drains all of those awful memories away, at least for a little while. I still get nightmares sometimes. But my brothers help me so much. So if you ever need someone to talk to, someone who understands, I'll listen.", he said. Kurama nodded, not trusting his voice. He was crying again, but for a different reason.

After so many years of feeling broken, he finally found someone who might be able to finally help fix him.


End file.
